¡Solo un juego!
by Pierrot 14
Summary: Juvia sufre por la culpa de Grey que no la aprecia y un pelirosa nota eso, el decide hacer algo al respecto con ayuda de un juego llamado "Poena", el no dejara que Juvia sufre mas y el hará lo que sea para que lo olvide, lo que sea incluso...ser su nuevo amor!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Solo un juego!**

**.**

**Round 1: Empieza la diversión…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En Fiore se ha propagado un juego que al principio no era muy bien visto por la gente pero en cuestión de pocas semanas el juego se hiso tan popular que hasta le agregaron varios modos de jugar, bueno tanto era su popularidad que se hacían torneos respecto a ese juego que era nombrado "Poena" (Significa pena o castigo) claramente a todos lees fascinaban este juego ya que podían resultar varios escenarios graciosos y otros de diferente índole, claramente ese juego llegaría hasta los niveles más altos e incomprensibles en el momento en que esos dos concursantes entren en el buen juego de "Poena"…

Ahora esta historia comienza en el gremio más fuerte de Fiore, el lugar donde "Paz y Quietud" tiene otro significado como por ejemplo el día de hoy solo a medio día han ocurrido 5bpeleas entre todo el gremio, se han roto 4 mesas y claro han echo enojar a la pelirroja provocando grandes bajas en el gremio…en estos instantes todos están relajados ya que después de la paliza que les metió Erza nadie quería hacerla enojar de nuevo así que mejor se pusieron a hablar entre si los amigos...

-Porque le tiraste el pastel a Erza flamita?-Le pregunto molesto el mago desnudista de hielo.

-De que estás hablando hielito, si tú fuiste el que me lanzo hacia el pastel es por tu culpa que nos hayan golpeado-El pelirosa le explico que todo lo sucedido fue por la culpa del pelinegro.

-Ya dejemos eso de lado, ahora de que hablamos cerebro de lava?-El pelinegro no quería armar otra pelea para que después Erza la resuelva así que mejor decidió cambiar el tema y mantenerse ocupados por ahora.

-No se...que tal…mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm….porque no le haces caso a Juvia si ella es muy linda contigo?-El pelirosa no sabía de que hablar así que se puso a ver si salía un tema para discutir, en ese momento detrás de una de las columnas pudo ver a Juvia que observaba al pelinegro con mucha atención.

-De que estás hablando imbécil?...crees que ella es linda conmigo?-El pelinegro solo se sorprendió ya que todo el mundo sabía que la peliazul estaba completamente obsesionada por el pelinegro y que además lo acosaba constantemente.

-Claro que si, ella es muy amable, muy atenta, muy lista, además de que es muy linda, a y casi se me olvida sus galletas son las más deliciosas que he probado-El pelirosa explicaba lo bueno que veía de la peliazul.

-Enserio que no ves lo malo de ella, sé que es muy agradable como amiga pero yo no la puedo ver como mujer, ya que la vez tan linda a esa acosadora por qué no te la quedas es toda tuya-El pelinegro explicaba con mucha ansiedad que la chica solo era una acosadora que la molestaba mucho, el desnudista ya sin la playera solo hiso lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue desasiéndose de ella ya que él no quiere ver nada con ella, esto hiso que el pelirosa ardiera en llamas de la ira solo pudo hacer una cosa en ese instante…

-Solo eres un ESTUPIDO!-El pelirosa se levanto de golpe con gran furia y le sentó un tremendo golpe en la cara mandándolo a volar…él se calmo un poco, miro a la peliazul que miro sorprendida por lo que había pasado, Natsu camino hacia ella la tomo de la mano y se la llevo con el aunque ella no lo quisiera.

-Maldita flamita, me las pagara ese mal…-El pelinegro se recuperaba del golpe que había recibido, pero cuando estaba a punto de ir por el pelirosa para ajustar cuentas algo o más bien alguien que claramente asustaba al chico.

-Mi pastel, mi pastel, Grey mi PASTEL!-Grey había tirado el pastel de Erza.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-No se oyó nada masculino.

Mientras tanto en el parque de Magnolia un pelirosa al fin soltó a la chica peliazul…

-Porque traes aquí a Juvia y porque le diste ese golpe a Grey-sama, Natsu-san-La chica protestaba por las acciones del chico.

-Yo no soy nadie para decirte esto Juvia pero…aléjate del estúpido de Grey-El chico fue directo al punto.

-Que quieres decir Natsu-san?-Esto sorprendió un poco a la chica ya que no entendía la actitud del pelirosa.

-Grey no te ama, ni si quiera le gustas si sigues así solo te lastimaras, deja a ese imbécil el no te quiere-El chico era muy seco y directo con lo que decía.

-Eso no es verdad, Natsu-san es un mentiroso, Grey-sama quiere mucho Juvia y…-Ella defendía al pelinegro pero antes de poder decir más el pelirosa la interrumpió.

-Claro que te quiere, pero como una amiga, el no te ve como mujer, el solo piensa que eres una acosadora, el es un imbécil que no ve lo que tiene, claramente es el estúpido más grande que he visto por eso deb….-Sus palabras eran muy crueles pero reales para darle entender a la chica que el no la quiere de esa forma, claramente esas palabras sonaban muy maduras, pero antes de poder decir más la peliazul interrumpió.

-Eso no es verdad el único tonto eres tu Natsu-san, Grey-sama es inteligente, muy amable, apuesto y demasiado tierno-Ella defendía al chico y al mismo tiempo pensaba en el.

-Yo no soy ningún tonto, el un imbécil y tu eres una aburrida que solo le gusta acosar a ese estúpido stripper-El quería ayudarla a olvidar al pelinegro pero las circunstancias hicieron que cambiara su actitud protectora por la de competición y enfado.

-Juvia aburrida?...claro que no tonto!-Ella se sintió ofendida y le respondió con la mayor ofensa que pudo lanzar.

-El estar todo el día siguiendo a un tarado desnudista y no tener tiempo para divertirse o para ella es muy aburrido, aburrida!-El no se quedaría atrás, por algún motivo sus insultos bajaron de brutalidad.

-Y estar peleando cada instante también es muy bueno, claro que no, eso no es divertido y a cada golpe te haces más tonto, Tonto!-Ella al parecer tomo el ritmo del pelirosa.

-Yo no soy tonto soy muy inteligente!-El se defendía.

-Y Juvia no es aburrida es muy divertida!-Claramente los dos estaban en las mismas.

-Entonces que tal si lo comprobamos?-Al parecer tenía algo entre manos.

-Como piensas hacer eso Natsu-san?-Aun molesta pregunto.

-Jugaremos "Poena"…-El sonrió y ella se puso un poco confusa por lo que había dicho el pelirosa….

Los dos se fueron del parque para dirigirse a la casa del muchacho para poder jugar tranquilamente y con los castigos más brutales que se les ocurrieran….

-Bienvenida a mi casa, bien podríamos jugar en la sala que te parece?-Al llegar al pelirosa no se le metió otra idea más que el juego bueno, en realidad si, un pequeño plan que tenía en mente para ayudar a la chica aunque estuviera un poco molesto con ella.

-Está bien la verdad no le importa mucho donde sea el juego a Juvia, solo le interesa ganarle a Natsu-san, entonces como se juega "Poena"?-La chica pregunto ya que no tenía idea de que se trataba el juego.

-De verdad que eres aburrida ni si quiera sabes del juego más popular de Fiore-El chico solo comprobó lo aburrida que era la peliazul, ella se sintió ofendida por ese comentario.

-Claro que no Natsu-san, Juvia es muy divertida solo que a ella no le interesa esos juegos-Ni ella se creía esa mentira pero Natsu solo decidió callar y empezar a explicar el juego.

-Hay varias formas del juego que son muy divertidas pero como solo somos 2 jugaremos, "la carta más grande gana"-El chico empezó un poco con su explicación.

-"La carta más grande gana"?...como es eso?-Ella estaba más confundida, el chico se levanto y se dirigió hacia su recamara para buscar algo, en poco llego con un mazo de cartas, el chico se sentó un poco junto con ella poniendo el mazo enfrente de los dos el se dispuso a explicar.

-No son muy difícil las reglas, veras los dos sacaremos una carta y el que tenga la carta más grande gana, el perdedor recibirá un castigo del que resulto victorioso-El chico explico las reglas que realmente eran muy sencillas.

-Es verdad, son muy fáciles las reglas empezamos?-La chica al entender el juego sonrió pero no noto que el chico también estaba sonriendo de una forma maliciosa.

-Entonces a mi cuenta…1….2…3!-Los dos sacaron las cartas y…

-10 de corazones!-Juvia estaba feliz ya que pensaba que había ganado pero…

-Creo que yo….gane Rey de diamantes-El chico tiene suerte con las cartas, mucha suerte.

-Está bien, Juvia perdió cual es su castigo?-Juvia admitió su derrota y aceptaba el castigo.

-No te preocupes el primer reto te lo dejare muy fácil, solo ponte esta camisa…-El saco una playera que tenia detrás del.

-Eso es muy….Juvia no lo puede hacer, NO Juvia no lo hará-Porque Juvia no puede ponerse esa prenda.

-Que dices si es una linda prenda, lo único que sobresale es esta linda imagen…-El chico decía que no era difícil usar esa peculiar imagen.

-Juvia no puede utilizar una prenda que tiene…que tiene…que tiene….una imagen que dice que odio a Grey-sama-Ella sufría al decir esa frase.

-Lo siento mucho pero te la debes poner-El insistía con su sonrisa de nuevo.

-….Es….es….está bien….-Con todo el dolor de su corazón se puso la camisa y Natsu sonrió mucho al momento que se la puso.

-Bueno seguimos…1…2…3!-Sacaron de nuevo Juvia sonrió Natsu se imagino lo que era pero no se preocupo.

-Juvia tiene un Rey de tréboles!-Una buena carta para la peliazul pero el chico no se veía nervioso.

-Parece que perdería, a menos de que tenga As de picas-El chico gano de nuevo, ella solo sintió la derrota de nuevo.

-Ahora que tiene que hacer Juvia-Ella se molestaba de que perdía con mucha facilidad.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmmm…di que odias a Grey con todo tu corazón-El siguiente castigo de Juvia era una de las cosas as difíciles de su vida, ella ya sabía que no podría evitar ese castigo y que con todas las ganas quería negarse pero…

-….Juvia odia a Grey-sama…-Casi inaudible.

-Como?...no oí nada!-Lo decía con burla.

-Juvia odia a Grey-sama-Ya un poco más alto.

-No lo sientes, mas alto-El seguía insistente.

-Juvia odia a Grey-sama-Ahora más alto aun.

-Con todas tus fuerzas!-El quería oír esas hermosas palabras.

-JUVIA ODIA A GREY-SAMA!-Al fin saco un enorme grito sacando frustraciones y estrés que tenia, pero ella no lo iba admitir.

-Bien proseguimos!-El feliz por lo que paso en ese instante decidió seguir con el juego, ella ahora decidida de hacer que pagara el pelirosa no perdería mas…han pasado varias horas desde que empezó el juego y ha habido varios castigos que todos eran de la chica ya que no había ganado ninguna vez, Juvia había recibido diferentes castigos unos relacionado con Grey y otros eran para divertir al pelirosa como por ejemplo, vestirse de pirata salir a la calle y espantar a los niños, otro fue actuar como Happy que fue muy divertido ya que era un Happy que hablaba en tercera persona y de los que estaban relacionados con Grey eran unos muy severos como por ejemplo el más brutal hasta ahora que fue tirar todo lo relacionado con Grey, ella lo hiso y por accidente Natsu lo quemo todo, ahora los dos están en otra partida que han empatado por 3 veces consecutivas la tención era demasiada densa tanto que se podría cortar con un cuchillo…

-Entonces…1…2…3!-Los dos al mismo tiempo revelaron su carta y…

-Juvia al fin GANO!...-Ella celebro su primer victoria, ella había sacado 9 de diamantes y Natsu 4 de tréboles, el solo sonrió ya que le tocaba perder, lo que no sabía es que ella se cobraría todas…

-Entonces Juvia cual es mi cas…-Antes de que pudiera decir más ella…

-De ahora en adelante Natsu-san no podrá comer nada a menos de que Juvia le diga que pueda y lo que puede comer-Claramente si se vengó del pelirosa, el chico solo temblaba de miedo.

-Hasta cuando-Casi llorando.

-Para siempre!-Esa última sentencia provoco que Natsu llorara por dentro, ahora si que estaba furioso y triste.

-Ahora sí, el último juego!-Muy furioso.

-Perderá de nuevo Natsu-san-Ella confiada ahora por el castigo que le hiso al chico.

-**1**…**2**…**3!**-Los dos tomaron sus cartas y….

.

-Ya es muy tarde Juvia no creo que puedes regresar a tu casa, que tal si te quedas puedes dormir en mi cama-El chico vio a fuera de su casa para ver que ya había oscurecido y le explico a la chica que no podía ir a su casa ahora.

-Juvia no quiere ser una molestia Natsu-san-Al pareces regresaron a su actitud normal.

-Descuida Juvia no hay ningún problema-El chico tomo de la mano a la peliazul y la dejo en su cuarto.

-Juvia te lo agrádese mucho Natsu-san-Ella no podía hacer nada así que acepto, se organizaron para irse a dormir cada uno, la noche era tranquila y callada hasta que alguien le dio ganas de ir al baño…

-Porque me dan ganas hasta ahora?-Se quejaba el pelirosa de haberse levantado de su profundo sueño, cuando se dirigía de nuevo a dormir a la sala por algún motivo se le ocurrió meterse a su cuarto a ver a la chica si dormía cómoda y no tenía ninguna inconveniencia.

-[Mente de Natsu] parece que Juvia duerme muy tranquila, se muy hermosa, no sé porque alguien como ella puede estar detrás del bastarde de Grey, no te preocupes Juvia yo hare lo imposible para que dejes a ese bastardo y si es posible te ayudare a encontrar a alguien que te ame al igual que tu lo ames-El chico tenia pensamientos un poco más maduros a los normales que siempre tiene, el chico la arropo de nuevo ya que se había movido poco e hiso uno de los gestos más tiernos que en su vida había hecho y ese fue darle un besito en la mejilla y desearle lindos sueños…

Al día siguiente en el gremio…

-Todos disfruten!-Mira señalaba un banquete de comida que claramente a cualquier persona habría el apetito, en ese momento todos corrieron a esa mesa para tomar la comida, todos menos…

-Enserio no vas a comer Natsu-nii?-Pregunto Romeo con una gran pierna de pollo en la mano.

-No gracias Romeo…-Enserio que sufría con solo esas palabras.

-Quieres un poco Natsu-Su fiel amigo azul traía un pescado asado que disfrutaba demasiado.

-No te preocupes Happy estoy bien-Quería llorar.

-Mira Natsu, di aaaaaaaaaaaaaa…-Llego la rubia con un filete que de verdad se veía suculento pero…

-Disculpa Lucy pero no tengo hambre-Eso sí que era raro en el pelirosa pero ella no podía hacer nada así que solo se resigno y se dispuso a comer el filete que tenía en manos, el pelirosa sufría al ver cada bocado que daban los chicos, el moría por dentro y la peliazul disfrutaba al ver sufrir a Natsu, ella sonreía pero sentía un poco de lastima, en esa momento un pelinegro apareció enfrente de ella un pelinegro que ella adoraba…

-Grey-sama…-Ella se sorprendió de que el haya ido hacia ella sin pedicelo.

-Hola Juvia…veras…-El se veía un poco molesto lo cual ella no lo noto.

-Si Grey-sama?-Ella estaba ansiosa.

-Tendrías…una…una…una cita conmigo?-El corazón de Juvia estallo de felicidad, siempre había querido oír esas palabras, ella estaba a punto de decir si pero un recuerdo llego de golpe en ese momento…

**FlashBack:**

-**1**…**2**…**3!**-Los dos tomaron sus cartas y….

-GANEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-Natsu había sacado un 4 de picas y Juvia un 2 de corazones.

-Juvia no puede tener tan mala suerte!...está bien Natsu cuál es el castigo de Juvia?-A ella le dolía haber perdido de nuevo, pero savia perder la peliazul así que aceptaba su derrota, el pelirosa solo sonrió para luego…

-Es simple solo tendrás que…

**FinFlashBack.**

-Los siento Grey-sama pero Juvia tiene mejoras cosas que hacer, así que Juvia tendrá que decir no-El pelinegro al oír eso solo se quedo hecho piedra mientras que la peliazul se retiraba del gremio acabando de recordar el castigo que el chico le había otorgado…

**FlashBack:**

-Es simple solo tendrás que dejar de invitar y aceptar invitaciones de salir a citas con Grey por SIEMPRE-Ella trago en seco, pero en su interior sabia que el pelinegro nunca la invitaría a una cita o aceptaría una invitación de ella, así que acepto sin reprochar…

-Acepto…-Ella se sentía muy triste al saber que ese reto se cumpliría solo.

**FinFlashBack.**

-Juvia estas bien?-El pelirosa se había dado cuenta de que la peliazul se veía mal y decidió ir por ella.

-Porque ahora, porque hasta ahora Grey-sama decidió invitar a Juvia, porque después de perder la oportunidad de salir con el…-Ella lloraba de tristeza que la única oportunidad de estar en una cita con el pelinegro, Natsu la vio muy triste así que decidió decirle la verdad.

-Porque yo le dije-El chico sonó muy seco y cortante.

-Como?...-Ella se sorprendió al oír eso.

-Lo hice porque quería que entendieras cuenta de que él nunca se fijaría en ti…-Sus palabras eran muy crueles.

-Eso no es verdad, Grey-sama quiere mucho a Juvia-Ella llorando seguía protegiendo esa ilusión.

-Solo como amiga, el no te ve como mujer, por favor Juvia ya no persigas mas a ese tonto, eres demasiado lista, amable y hermosa para perseguir a un tonto que no te valora-El explicaba la razón del porque hiso ese plan tan cruel como lo creía la peliazul, la chica al oír las palabras del chico lo voltio a ver.

-Natsu-san…-Ella dejo de llorar y el al ver eso saco una sonrisa y…

-Ya verás Juvia hare hasta lo imposible para que lo olvides, aceptas venir conmigo-El chico le mostro la mano para que ella la tomara y se levantara, ella tomo la mano del chico pero no para quedarse ahí, ella se levanto y empezó a llevarse al chico de ese lugar, ella solo tenía un sentimiento en ese instante…FURIA!

-Que hacemos aquí Juvia?-Los dos habían llegado a un restauran, el pelirosa preguntaba mientras que la chica hablaba con una camarera y luego sentarse enfrente del chico.

-Puede ser cierto lo que dijiste Natsu-san pero no es bueno que juegues con los sentimientos de una linda chica como Juvia, así que eso amerita un castigo…Juvia comerá todo lo que quiera, Natsu-san solo vera y cuando Juvia acabe de comer los dos iremos a tu casa para seguir jugando "Poena"-Ella explico lo que sentía y el castigo, cuando termino de hablar la mesera llego con un enorme banquete, Natsu solo veía lo delicioso que se veía y ella sabía que a Natsu le dolía no comer así que…

-itadakimasu…-Dicho eso la chica empezó a comer, el chico solo podía observar cada segundo que pasaba era un martirio y a cada bocado el moría por dentro, en ese preciso instante los dos pensaban en lo mismo…

-[Natsu] esto ya es personal…

-[Juvia] ya veras, Juvia se vengara…

-[Natsu] y solo hay una forma…

-[Juvia] de hacerlo y es es….

-[Natsu/Juvia] con "Poena"-Los dos estaban molestos por los acontecimientos que hoy habían ocurrido, ahora si el nivel del "Poena" será mayor y mas caótico que antes, esto será divertido….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola gracias por leer…Hola a todos si se preguntan por qué otro Fanfic de Nuvia es simple, la pareja de ellos dos me gusto mucho así que una idea que me llamo mucho la atención me hiso sacar esta historia….Déjenme decirles que si les gusto voy a sacar más capítulos que serán llamados Rounds y también que en cada capítulo los dos se enamoraran lentamente pero el tonto de la pareja no se dará cuenta, a y también quería saber si les gusto como hice a los personajes esta vez…Espero les haya gustado y le mando saludos a todos, aunque no sé si lo lean muchos pero espero sea de su agrado…Bueno les agradezco y…SAYONARA!


	2. Round 2: Venganza y retos…

**Round 2: Venganza y retos…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Entonces este es el último juego de la noche, lista?-Preguntaba un pelirosa disfrazado de perro y con ropa interior de chica detrás del que había robado.

-Juvia siempre esta lista!-Respondió impaciente una peliazul con un disfraz de gaita y un montón de dulces detrás de ella que le había robado a los niños.

-Entonces…1….2…3!-Los dos sacaron su carta y….

.

Al día siguiente…

-Hola Natsu-nii!...Natsu-nii que te ocurrió?-El pelinegro que llego a saludar al pelirosa noto que el chico tenía algunas vendas y curitas en todo su cuerpo.

-Hola Romeo, a que te refieres?-Pregunto el chico que no sabía a lo que se refería.

-Otra vez hiciste enojar a Erza?-Pensó en lo mas obvio respecto de cómo quedo así el chico.

-A esto…..no Romeo me pasó algo diferente-El pelirosa le explico que fue otra cosa lo que sucedió.

-Enserio, que ocurrió para que dejara así?-El estaba intrigado ya que no veía mucho al pelirosa herido a menos de que se Erza.

-La verdead…-El pelirosa empezó a recordar el motivo.

**FlashBack:**

-El castigo de Natsu-san es disforzarse de perro, además tendrá que robarle la ropa interior a las chicas de la ciudad y por ultimo cuando se las robe se quedara quieto para recibir los golpes que le sentencien por robarle sus prendas-La chica explico muy bien el castigo, de verdad que se estaba vengando la chica, el pelirosa se levanto y salió corriendo de su casa, en cuestión de unos 5 minutos llego vestido como un perro.

-Nos vamos?-El no quería hacer ese reto pero no dejaría que le llamara miedoso o que no aguantaba así que se la llevo para que viera que si cumplía…

.

-PERVERTIDO! –Una chica grito al sentir que alguien le quitaba su ropa interior, ella miro hacia quien era el que estaba haciendo eso y encontró un enorme perro tomando sus bragas.

-MALDITO PERRO PERVERTIDO!-Ella uso su bolso para golpear a Natsu, por algún motivo eso golpes le dolían demasiado.

-No tan fuerte!-El chico suplicaba pero ella no la oyó.

.

-Mama que te está haciendo ese perrito?-Una niña le pregunto a su mama que estaba haciendo un perro que estaba debajo del vestido de su mama.

-Qué?...PERRO PERVERTIDO!-La señora tomo un palo para castigar al pelirosa con gran fuerza.

-Como odio mi suerte-La señora no oyó esto y mejor siguió golpeando al pelirosa.

.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!...MALDITO PERRO!-Una chica no se contuvo y le dio una durísima patada a los amigos del pelirosa, el solo pudo hacer una cosa, doblarse por el dolo y sentir un tremendo dolor que ningún hombre aguantaría.

.

-Maldición ahora que más me podría pa…-El chico aun seguía caminando pensando en lo mal que lo estaba pasando y que ya o podría pasarle algo peor hasta que vio algo que posiblemente era su perdición.

-Que pasa Natsu-san? Miedo?-La peliazul que estaba oculta presionaba al pelirosa ya que la siguiente víctima era Erza.

-Yo no tengo miedo ya lo veras-El temblaba completamente de miedo pero no dejaría que le dijeran miedoso, el se armo de valor que nunca había utilizado en toda su vida, el se acerco y…

-Perrito no sé porque estás haciendo esto pero debo decirte que yo no soporto a dos tipos de seres, a los idiotas y a los pervertidos, así que lo siento mucho tendré que castigarte y una cosa más PERVETIDOOOOO!-Ella explico con mucha seriedad para luego sonrojarse y enfurecerse de tal forma que hasta un dios tendría miedo, Natsu sufrió la paliza mas grande de su vida hasta ahora…

.

**FinFlashBack.**

-…me caí-Solo pudo responder eso al momento de recordar la tremenda y aterradora golpiza que le dieron.

-Debió ser una caída muy dura Natsu-nii-El chico solo pudo concluir eso al ver al pelirosa muy herido.

-Sí y muy dolorosa-Claramente que le dolió.

-Hola Natsu!-Una rubia llego junto a una pequeña peliazul, un ojirojo y dos gatos.

-Hola Lucy, hola Levy, Gajeel y Lily-El pelirosa saludo a todos a la vez a excepción de Happy ya que los dos se vinieron juntos de su casa.

-Natsu, veníamos a preguntarte que misión escoger, estamos dos votos contra tres-Explicaba la rubia.

-La misión que tiene tres votos es la que escogimos nosotras la de encontrar un libro perdido en una biblioteca-El chico al oír esa misión solo pudo decir una cosa, que aburrimiento.

-Y la misión que yo escogí es la de acabar con 5 magos obscuros con un gran poder destructivo en una zona volcánica en tierras próvidas-El ojirojo explicaba mientras que el pelirosa claro que quería ir a esa misión en su vida nunca había querido ir tanto a una misión, pero algo se lo impedía y alguien se lo recordó.

-Buenos días a todos, Juvia no pudo dejar de oír lo interesante y buena que se oye esa misión y Juvia de preguntaba si podía ir?-Pregunto la peliazul con una sonrisa inocente aunque el pelirosa sabia porque era esa sonrisa.

-Cloro Juvia, ahora somos tres contra tres-El ojirojo celebraba ya que sabía que Natsu elegiría la misión que el escogió, las chicas sabían también eso y por eso se lamentaban pero…

-Yo quiero ir a la misión de los libros, donde es Lucy?-Todos excepto Juvia quedaron impactados por lo que dijo el pelirosa ya que nadie se lo podía creer, Juvia vio la dirección de donde era y le dijo al pelirosa para así llevarse a los que estaban aun petrificados…

Ya en la librería y todos buscando el libro…

-Maldito Salamander me las pagaras!-Estaba molesto el ojirojo con su quinto libro leído en el día.

-Que bien no había leído este libro, ni este, ni este o ni menos este-Levy estaba fascinada al ver todos esos libros.

-Que interesante está este libro, no puedo esperar por la continuación-Lucy estaba en las mismas.

-Que rico se ve este pescado, quiero probarlo-Happy leía una guía de especies de peces.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…kiwi-El gato negro tampoco sufría.

-Como hacer trampa con las cartas?...con esto le ganare a Natsu en el "Poena"-Juvia encontró un libro muy interesante.

-Cartas eróticas! De que tratara este libro?-El chico leyó el texto y luego se puso a leer todo el libro sin saber que significaba "erótico".

Los siete estuvieron leyendo muchos libros hasta que al fin lo encontraron después de leer 55 libros, el más traumado era el pelirosa después de leer "Cartas eróticas" un libro muy interesante, todos estaban regresando de la misión pero al parecer ninguno aburrido ni menos molesto ya que cada quien traía un libro incluso el pelirosa traía de nuevo el libro que lo traumo pero por alguna razón la peliazul lo obligo a llevárselo.

-Que buen día ha sido hoy!-La peliazul se regocijaba de felicidad ya que se había vengado, pero todo se paga al final….

-Bueno chicos debemos irnos, nos vemos mañana-Natsu tomo la mano de de Juvia se despidió y salió corriendo junto con la chica.

-Si adiós-Solo pudieron decir esto las chicas.

-Nos vemos después Salamander-El ojirojo solo sujetaba un libro en sus manos mientras se despedía.

-Y porque tu no vas con ellos Happy-Pregunto Lily al gato azul.

-Es que estoy viviendo con Romeo, le dije a Natsu que quería vivir sin él un tiempo-Dijo el gato azul con un tono de madures.

-Enserio, que maduro Happy-Dijo el gato negro.

.

En la casa del pelirosa…

-Ahora que Natsu-san?-Pregunto muy sonriente la chica ya que había tenido buen día y claro que se había vengado.

-"POENA"-Su mente decía "Venganza", ella sonrió pero no sabía lo que le esperaba.

.

Al día siguiente…

-Hola Juvia, sabes la otra vez no fui completamente honesto así que lo pensé un buen rato y quería preguntarte que si quieres salir conmigo-Grey llego con Juvia muy formal y le pregunto ya sabiendo que esta vez sí lo iba aceptar.

-Perdona Grey-san, pero a Juvia le gusta alguien más-Ella le contesto muy seria provocándole un shock de lo más fuerte y no solo a él.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-Todo el gremio grito al mismo tiempo mientras que el pelirosa se reía en sus adentros.

-Si me disculpan-Juvia se levanto tomo la mano de Natsu y se lo llevo con ella.

-Que pazo Juvia?-Decía burlándose el pelirosa.

-"Poena"-Otra vez estaba molesta y con un solo pensamiento "Venganza"

.

Al día siguiente…

-Buenos días a todos, Juvia le da gusto presentarles a una nueva amiga que hiso, chicos les presento a Nicol-Juvia llego con una muy linda chica pelirroja y ojos cafes vestida al estilo de la peliazul, a excepción de que ella traía botas con tacón y no llevaba puesto un sombrero.

-Mucho gusto señorita-La mayoría de los chics no demoraron nada en llegar para presentarse con la pelirroja.

-Hermosa dama le gustaría salir conmigo-Uno fue directo al grano.

-No con migo-El siguiente.

-Deje a esos tontos venga conmigo dulce dama-Hasta los más grandes del gremio le preguntaban.

-Disculpen pero no puedo aceptar-La chica se negaba pero nadie la escuchaba.

-Vez, Juvia te dijo que le gustarías a todos-La peliazul se burlaba la pelirroja vio a la chica y solo pensó una cosa "Venganza".

.

Al día siguiente…

-Hola chicas, saben ayer Juvia les presento a una amiga así que yo les presento a mi nuevo amigo, el es Max-Presento a un chico de cabellera negra muy lindo para el gusto de las chicas pero solo una salió disparada sin importarle nada.

-Hola chico lindo, sabes creo que deberíamos salir a divertirnos un rato?-Kana le pregunto a sin ninguno rodeo.

-Disculpa pero…-El no sabía cómo hablar con ella.

-Solo déjame decirte que…-Ella se acerco a la oreja del chico, le dijo algo y luego le dio una mordida en la misma oreja provocando un enorme sonrojo al pobre chico que casi se desmallaba por lo que le había dicho.

-Que ocurre Max? Te veo muy rojo te estarás resfriando?-Burlándose, el chico también quería "Venganza".

.

Al día siguiente… a fueras de la ciudad.

-Maldito serillo, repite eso-El pelinegro estaba completamente furioso.

-Arrastrado, que no oyes A-R-R-A-S-T-R-A-D-O! como Juvia ya no te quiero, solo te arrastras por ella-El pelirosa provocaba al pelinegro, Grey ya no lo podía soportar.

-Muérete maldito cerebro de LAVA!-El pelinegro sometió un tremendo y poderos golpe mandando a volar al pelirosa, el quería levantarse y seguir peleando pero el castigo que esta vez le impusieron fue dejarse ganar de un solo golpe, el simulo haber quedado inconsciente en el piso.

- No me hagas enojar de nuevo estúpida flamita-Dicho esto el pelinegro se marcho, en ese instante apareció la peliazul y,,,,

-Te dolió mucho haber perdido Natsu-san? O te dolió mucho mas el no poder hacer nada?-Ahora si él estaba que ardía en furia la venganza se la cobraría como nunca había pensado en el juego.

.

Al día siguiente…en el gremio….

Un mago de hielo que estaba muy bien vestido y que traía un ramo de rosas en la mano se dirigió a la mesa de una chica peliazul que se veía muy molesta y algo nerviosa, el no noto esto el solo sabía que hoy era el día en el que Juvia aceptaría salir con él, pero antes de poder llegar con ella.

-Hola a todos buenos días!-Un pelirosa llego muy sonriente al gremio, todos saludaron, el pelinegro se distrajo un segundo y la chica desapareció de la mesa en donde estaba, el la buscaba con la mirada desesperadamente, cuando al fin la encontró la vio enfrente del pelirosa con la mirada abajo, el se preguntaba qué es lo que pasaba para luego notar un sonrojo e ella, sus ojos se pusieron como platos al darse una idea de lo que podía ser y eso era lo que justamente estaba haciendo…

-Natsu-san…le gustaría salir….con….Juvia!-Esto último lo dijo en un grito provocando la atención de todo el gremio y al oír eso todo el gremio solo pudo hacer una cosa.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-Nadie lo podía creer, nadie.

-Juvia jura que se vengara por esto y Natsu-san lo lamentara-Esto lo dijo para que solo fuera audible para el pelirosa, el chico solo sonreía de victoria ya que ahora ella había perdido por completamente el interés por el mago de hielo y solo ella pensaba en él, su plan fue un completo éxito.

-Espero disfrutar nuestra cita contigo mi hermosa Juvia….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola gracias por leer….Como siempre agradezco que lean mis raras historias y esperando que les guste, en el siguiente capítulo en la cita los sentimientos de furia y venganza que siente Juvia empezaran a cambiar, como siempre también pido opiniones y si de verdad les gustaron los castigos que se hicieron los dos….Si piensan que me hace falta algo háganmelo saber, hare todo lo posible para mejorar mis mediocres historias….Bueno les agradezco y …..SAYONARA!


	3. Round 3: La cita y nuevos sentimientos…

**Round 3: La cita y nuevos sentimientos…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Espero disfrutar nuestra cita contigo mi hermosa Juvia-Dicho eso el pelirosa se levanto y se fue del gremio para prepararse para su cita, mientras que el se fue todas las chicas del gremio reaccionaron pera tomar a la peliazul y llevársela a la barra para "hablar con ella" como dicen ellas para encubrir lo que realmente era…"un interrogatorio".

-Chicas? Que necesitan de Juvia?-Se veía un poco temerosa por la presencia de las chicas.

-Juvia-san porque no nos habías dicho que estabas interesada en Natsu-kun-Hablo Mira con un aura obscura atrás ya que ella nunca se pierde de los amoríos del gremio.

-Si Juvia porque no nos hablaste de esto-Se quejaba la pequeña Levy.

-Entonces esa es la razón de que vengas más seguido a las misiones con nosotros-Lucy llegaba a esa conclusión ya que se le hacía raro que la peliazul viniera con ellos a misiones y de cómo veía a Natsu con una sonrisa en la librería (Realmente se estaba burlando del).

-Parece que escogiste a alguien más cálido no Juvia-Se burlaba Kana de la peliazul ya que recordaba cuando ella perseguía al pelinegro mago de hielo.

-No te preocupes Juvia yo siempre te apoyare-Le dijo Erza con su pose heroica.

-Juvia creo que no deberías apresurarte tanto con Natsu ya que no me ha servido mucho con Sting-Le aconsejo Lisanna un poco seria.

-Juvia-san le gusta Natsu-san!-Wendy se veía muy feliz por ella.

-Chicas, Juvia cree que están tomando esto de la manera equivocada-Ella quería explicar pero no la dejaban.

-Entonces donde irán a su cita Juvia?-Pregunto Erza con un sonrojo en pensar en los dos teniendo su cita.

-Como?-Ella se sorprendió al oír eso ya que no tenía nada planeado.

-Que vas usar en tu cita Juvia-san?-Pregunto muy tierna la peliazul más pequeña.

-No Wendy Juvia no…-Ella quería explicar pero…

-Creo que necesitas de nuestra ayuda, chicas vamos a ayudar a Juvia para su cita-Hablo Mira a todas las chicas las cuales solo dijeron una cosa…

-AYE!-Tomaron a Juvia y se la llevaron al hogar de Lucy con mucha velocidad, tanta que ella no se percato de cuando la tomaron.

-Chicas por favor bajen a Juvia!-Ella forcejeaba pero no lograba nada.

-Te dejaremos hermosa para tu cita Juvia-Termino la peliblanca mayor.

.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Natsu…

-Bien todo listo, creo que ya es hora de irme-El chico vio el reloj de la pared, dejo algo en su cama y se retiro.

-Es hora de la segunda fase de mi plan-Decía mientras caminaba hacia su cita.

.

En el centro de Magnolia…

-Porque si Juvia les explico todo aun la obligan a ir así vestida?-Se preguntaba una chica peliazul mientras caminaba para ir a su cita, ella tenía puesto un lindo vestido de color lila corto de tirantes con escote, todo esto combinado con unos zapatos bajitos de color blanco y un bolso del mismo color, ella se veía muy linda aunque ella creía que se estaba exhibiendo ante todos los demás que la estaban viendo, en su mente solo estaba el castigo que le había puesto Natsu…

**FlashBack:**

-Parece que gane de nuevo Juvia y sabes ya sé que castigo ponerte-El sonreía por haber ganado el juego anterior, ella solo se molestaba por perder y saber que ahora será castigada.

-Está bien Natsu-san que le pedirás a Juvia-Estaba de verdad molesta.

-Es simple, solo tienes que invitarme a una cita mañana enfrente de todos en el gremio-Le dijo el pelirosa su sentencia mientras que ella al oír eso quería quejarse pero…

-Está bien, Juvia solo tiene que pedírtelo y ya verdad-Ella sabía que no podía hacer nada ya que Natsu ha cumplido todos los retos de la peliazul a la perfección y sin quejarse así que ella lo aceptaría aunque fuera su perdición sabiendo cómo son sus amigas, pero todo lo que estaba en su mente fue interrumpido por…

-Nop, de verdad tendremos la cita así que después de que me pidas tener una cita contigo te veré en el centro de la ciudad a las 7 de la tarde-El sonreía al decir su explicación mientras que ella solo enfurecía mas ya que él lo tomaba como un juego a su parecer.

-Sí, Juvia entiende Natsu-san-Ella si estaba molesta, ella no quería que su primera cita solo fuera un juego y menos con una persona que ella no quisiera.

-Sera divertido-Natsu con su típica sonrisa.

.

**FinFlashBack.**

-Juvia no aceptara esto, ya verá Natsu-san Juvia se vengara por este casti…-Ella hablaba consigo misma de cómo se vengaría pero algo la sorprendió provocando un enorme asombroso, el pelirosa que todo este tiempo la a estado atormentando ahora mismo estaba completamente diferente y a que se refiere con diferente pues…

-Hola Juvia, lista para nuestra cita?-Se presento como todo un caballero otra cosa que la sorprendió y como no estarlo.

-Na, Na, Na, Natsu-san?-Ella no se lo podía creer aun, porque como ella conocía al pelirosa como el tosco, peleonero, tonto y sobre todo infantil pero ahora no se veía eso, lo único que se veía en estos instantes era a un caballero, muy guapo y maduro para los ojos de Juvia, claro no solo por cómo iba vestido si no por como hacía sentir a la chica, pero el atuendo no le restaba lo bien que se veía, el traía puesto un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa blanca, un chaleco también de color negro, encima del un saco del mismo color que la camisa con detalles negros con una corbata negra, claro con zapatos negros y despeinado sorprendentemente sin su bufanda.

-Te vez muy hermosa Juvia-El chico saco de la nada una rosa blanca mostrándosela a la chica de cabellera azul provocándole un enorme sonrojo.

-Gracias Natsu-san-Claramente estaba sonrojada lo cual noto el pelirosa.

-Te sientes bien Juvia-El se acerco pegando su frente junto a la de ella para ver si tenía calentura.

-Claro que si, Juvia se siente mucho mejor-Ella noto lo que había dicho y se puso aun mas roja.

-Eso me tranquiliza, ahora podemos divertirnos con nuestra cita-El sonrió y extendió su mano para entregarle la rosa.

-Si, Natsu-san-Solo pudo responder esto al momento de aceptar la rosa mientras que en su mente pasaba "Que le ocurre a Juvia".

-Bueno que tal si vamos a comer algo-El le sonrió pero con una sonrisa más tranquila pero muy dulce.

-Sí, Juvia también tiene hambre-Ella asintió ya un poco más tranquila pera luego ver a la cara al pelirosa.

-Entonces vámonos-El le tomo la mano y se la llevo con a un restauran que tenía muy buena pinta, cuando los dos entraron se sentaron en una mesa que tenía una muy linda vista a la ciudad, no tardo mucho para que la camarera llegara para tomarle la orden a la parejita, Natsu miro a Juvia con ojitos de cachorrito ella entendió fácilmente, ella lo miro un poco mas y luego asintió, el chico pidió lo que él quería comer lo mismo hiso la chica, la camarera se retiro dejando a los dos solos, la peliazul solo vio como se iba la camarera para empezar a recordar el gran problema que tuvo con las chicas cuando la estaban arreglando para su cita…

**FlashBack:**

-Dinos Juvia desde cuando te empezaste a interesarte por Natsu-Pregunto Mira mientras la peinaba.

-No Mira-san, a Juvia no le interesa de esa forma Natsu-san-Intentaba explicar la linda peliazul.

-Enserio? Entonces porque le pediste a Natsu una cita?-Pregunto Erza, en ese momento Juvia tenía que encontrar una excusa que fuera coherente ya que no sabía qué hacer pero en menos de lo que pensó la situación se agravio mas.

-Si tanto querías una cita porque no aceptabas las recurrentes invitaciones de Lyon o Grey?-Dijo la chica de cabellera castaña, Juvia solo en pensar en eso sintió un dolor en el pecho, era verdad ahora cambio mucho aunque fuera un castigo porque seguía cumpliéndolo si era tan infantil, porque seguía ese tonto juego si ahora la persona de la cual estaba enamorada la está siguiendo porque seguía jugando…en ese momento ella les iba decir que iría con Grey y tendría una cita, ese era lo que tenía en mente pero…

-Es que Juvia no quería estar de nuevo con alguien frio, Juvia quería saber que es estar con alguien mas cálido-Su mente pensaba en una cosa pero sus labios no hacían caso, ella se sonrojo cuando supo lo que dijo para luego ver a las chicas que la rodeaban con una sonrisa picara a excepción de Wendy.

-Claro que tomaste a alguien cálido-Le contesto Lisanna.

-Pero pensar que tomarías al más cálido de todo el gremio-Dijo Kana con tono de burla.

-Si Juvia, de verdad que Natsu es el más cálido de todos-También Lucy.

-Eso es muy lindo Juvia-san-Dijo la muy pequeña e inocente Wendy.

-Creo que de verdad serian una linda pareja Juvia, en especial que pareces más animada junto con Natsu-Le dijo Erza pensando en las veces que los había visto juntos.

-Creo que es una buena idea-Hablo para sí misma la chica de cabellera castaña, todas aun seguían arreglando a la peliazul y hablando de que lindo seria tener al chico de sus sueños…

-Juvia-san de verdad que serian una linda pareja-La chica le dijo al oído a Juvia, ella solo se molesto y se sonrojo un poco.

.

**FinFlashBack.**

-Parece que Juvia empeoro las cosas aun mas-Se decía sin notar nada a su alrededor.

-Juvia, Juvia, oye Juvia-El muchacho intentaba llamar la atención a la chica, pero ella seguía en su mundo.

-Juvia como resolverá es…-Ella quería seguir con su conversación consigo misma pero algo la interrumpió…

-Di aaaaaaaaaaaa…-El pelirosa tenía en su manos un tenedor con un pedazo de filete que le mostraba a la chica para que so lo comiera, ella solo se sonrojo y se negó.

-No gracias Natsu-san, Juvia comerá su espagueti-Ella dirigió su mirada hacia su plato y se dispuso a comer, el solo sonrió con mucha dulzura y también se puso a comer, al parecer Juvia había tomado practica de las veces que ha comido mucho para torturar al chico ya que aunque con mucha elegancia comía lo hacía muy rápido, lo raro era que Natsu estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella, con elegancia pero también muy veloz al comer, no tardaron más de unos 20 minutos para terminar de comer, ella pensó que esto ya terminaría solamente con una comida pero no era así, la camarera llego con pastel de chocolate en forma de corazón que sorprendió a los dos, cuando miraron a la camarera ella les dijo…

-El restauran les quiere dar este pastel por la razón de que son una pareja de enamorados, el único requisito para poder comérselo es que no pueden comérselo ustedes mismos su pareja se lo tendrá que dar en la boca, ya con esto me retiro-Ella se retiro dejando a los dos chicos un poco sorprendidos en especial para la chica, el pelirosa vio el pastel y…

-Di aaaaaaaaaa…-Esta vez el se apresuro y con demasiada facilidad le dio el pastel, ella se quería enojar pero el pastel era tan delicioso, ella disfrutaba de eso tanto que no se percato de que Natsu le estaba dando el tenedor para que le diera ella a el, cuando se dio cuenta se sonrojo y tomo el tenedor para…

-Di aaaaaaaaaa…-Ella hiso lo mismo con el pelirosado, el sonrió como victorioso y abrió la boca para disfrutar del pastel…

Ya fuera del restauran en la zona de diversión del centro de Magnolia…

-Ese pastel sí que estaba delicioso-Decía el chico muy sonriente a lado de una peliazul.

-Si Natsu-san era un pastel muy delicioso-Ella pensaba lo mismo, los dos seguían caminando por la zona de diversión muy cómodos cuando algo llamo la atención de la peliazul provocando que se detuviera mirando eso.

-Juvia?-El chico vio donde estaba la peliazul, cuando la pudo ver ella estaba viendo un osito de felpa de color blanco, el sonrió y…

-Qué lindo osito-Esto lo dijo cuando veía como el dueño del lugar lo descolgaba y se lo llevaba, ella solo se deprimió poquito y dirigió su mirada al pelirosa, pero no lo encontraba, ella se preocupo un poco ya que pensó que la había dejado atrás pero…

-Hola Juvia! Sabes me gustas mucho podría irme contigo-De la nada alguien la abrazaba enseñando un lindo osito enfrente de ella, se sorprendió un poco, se dio la vuelta y para encontrarse con…

-Natsu-san…-Dijo sorprendida, el solo la vio y…

-Espero te guste Juvia-El le dio al osito mientras ella ocultaba un sonrojo.

-[Mente de Juvia: Porque Natsu-san es tan amable, comprensible, caballeroso, maduro, guapo….GUAPO!...en que está pensando Juvia como que considera atractivo, lindo y muy carismati…porque Juvia tiene estos pensamientos tan extraños, no Juvia no puede ver a Natsu tan guapo y apetecible…NO JUVIA NO!...Juvia debe dejar esos tontos pensamientos impúdicos que tiene Juvia de ver a su Natsu…SU NATSU!?]-La peliazul debatía consigo misma mientras caminaba con el chico de hermosa sonrisa como en esos instantes lo veía la peliazul, tanto estaba distraída la chica que no noto que entraron a una zona donde solo habían puras parejas de enamorados, el chico miraba por todos lados y se sentía incomodo, él pensaba también pero de una tenía otra idea muy diferente…

-Bien así está mejor!-Dijo el pelirosa mientras tomaba el brazo de la chica como todas las demás parejas, ella se sonrojo al momento de darse cuenta, pero no hacía nada para negarse de alguna manera lo estaba disfrutando, siguieron su recorrido y la noche cayo con bastante frio.

-Ya es muy tarde-Dijo el pelirosa mientras veía el cielo oscuro, cuando bajo la mirada y vio a una peliazul que estaba temblando de frio, el pelirosa sonrió y…

-Natsu-san…-Ella se sorprendió al sentir una suave y muy cálida tela que la estaba abrigando, era el saco de Natsu que la estaba abrigando con mucha dulzura y después de darle una linda sonrisa…

-Nos vamos Juvia?-Esa linda sonrisa otra vez impacto a la peliazul.

-Si Natsu, Juvia quiere ir a dormir-Los dos de nuevo se juntaron como si fueran una pareja de enamorados y se fueron a la casa del pelirosa…

.

.

.

Ya en la casa de Natsu…

-Entonces por hoy acabamos quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-Pregunto el pelirosa.

-No Natsu, Juvia te quería pedir que si podría dormir hoy contigo-Pregunto la chica, otra vez sus labios no le hacían caso.

-Está bien, déjame prepararte el cuarto…-El chico se dirigía a su cuarto pero…

-No Natsu, hoy hace mucho frio, por eso Juvia le pide que si los dos dormimos juntos-Otra vez sus labios la traicionan.

-Me parece bien Juvia, déjame ir por mantas y almohadas-El chico de nuevo a su cuarto mientras dejaba a la chica con otra batalla mental, el chico entro a su cuarto para tomar todo para dormir cómodos y mientras tomaba todo vio algo en su cama que le saco una sonrisa…

-Guía para tontos de "Como tener una hermosa cita"-El chico después de leer el titulo el chico dejo el libro en su cama de nuevo, se fue con la chica para irse a dormir…

-Natsu donde esta Happy-Ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo el gato.

-Happy está viviendo con Romeo, así que estoy solo-Lo dijo con tristeza el pelirosa, la chica noto esto y…

-Natsu no está solo, Juvia siempre estará para ti Natsu-Otra vez sus labios pero esta vez no fueron solo ellos todo su cuerpo la engaño, le dio un tierno abrazo al pelirosa mientras estaban acostados, el chico sintió su cuerpo y…

-Gracias Juvia-El correspondió al abrazo dulcemente, ella otra vez en su conflicto mental pero esta vez era diferente…

-[No esto no es verdad…no Juvia no…eso no debe ser…porque le gusta tanto a Juvia ser abrazada por Natsu…porque Juvia no dice san a Natsu…porque le gusta tanto el aroma de Natsu...porque Juvia esta, esta, esta, esta…] Buenas noches Natsu…-Con eso ultimo y con un Natsu dormido ella le robo un tierno beso en los labios….

-[Odio ese juego…]-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola gracias por leer….Espero les haya gustado el cap de hoy, la verdad tenía un poco de inspiración y me salió esto…Como saben acepto cualquier tipo de critica se buena o mala, el Round 4 habrá unas sorpresas muy grandes y Juvia aclara sus sentimientos…Bueno espero les haya gustado y….SAYONARA!


	4. Round 4: Negación y celos…

**Round 4: Negación y celos…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la casa del pelirosa a las primeras horas de la mañana, un chaca de cabellera azul recibía los cálidos rayos de luz en su lindo rostro provocando sacarla de su tranquilo y muy dulce sueño…

-Que ben durmió Juvia...-Juvia se levantaba mientras se estiraba, miro en donde estaba la peliazul solo para darse cuenta de que no estaba en su recamara, cuando pudo reconocer en donde estaba también un recuerdo de lo que le había ocurrido en esa noche le llego a la mente, esa noche en donde estar a lado de Natsu era lo mejor del mundo, esa noche en donde le robo y al mismo tiempo le dio su primer beso, ella tan solo de recordar eso solo pudo hacer una sola cosa….

-Todo eso debió ser un sueño-Se reusaba a creer que lo que había pasado en la noche anterior realmente ocurrió y menos con el pelirosado, cuando ella negaba la existencia de ese suceso en su mente alguien la llamo…

-Buenos días Juvia, quieres ir a tomar un baño y después desayunar conmigo-El pelirosado aprecio muy sonriente mientras traía un mandil que mostraba que él estaba en la cocina preparando algo, cuando ella lo vio en ese instante solo pudo responder de una forma…

-Juvia estaría fascinada Natsu-Ella le mostro una linda sonrisa y el sonrió aun mas por esa respuesta, ella se levanto tomando sus cosa mientras se dirigía al baño para darse una refrescada ya que por la cita de ayer no pudo bañarse, mientras que mostraba una cara de felicidad en su mente entraba en conflicto…

**Juvia POV:**

Porque me Juvia se siente tan feliz de ver a Natsu, porque Juvia dejo de decirle "Natsu-san", Juvia está actuando muy extraña, será mejor que Juvia se refresque y se relaje un poco para pensar mejor las cosas…este debe ser el baño de Natsu bien tomare solo una ducha y…Natsu le dejo a Juvia la tina llena de agua calientita, Juvia solo quería ducharse porque Natsu es tan considerado y lindo con Juvia…no Juvia no debe pensar eso Juvia solamente sebe bañarse…porque Juvia se metió a la tina otra vez su cuerpo no le hace caso a Juvia, que le ocurre a Juvia…que rica está el agua que relajante esta Natsu sabe como le gusta el agua a Juvia…bien Juvia ya se relajo ya es hora de limpiarse e ir con Natsu…no Juvia solo va por el desayuno no por otra cosa, si Juvia solo va por el desayuno no porque le guste ver mucho a Natsu…

10 minutos después…

-Que tal estuvo la ducha Juvia?-Natsu es tan lindo cuando me sonríe…no eso no es verdad, Juvia no debe pensar de esa forma.

-Muy relajante Natsu, muchas gracias por dejarle la tina lista Juvia, como sabias como le gustaba a Juvia el agua?-Porque Juvia le pregunta eso, otra vez los labios de Juvia no le hacen caso.

-Eso es simple, cuando nos dormimos juntos y estabas entre mis brazos sentí como te gustaba mucho mi calor ya que cuando me desperté estabas abrazando muy sonriente-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Juvia hacia que, eso no es verdad Juvia nunca haría algo tan desvergonzado como eso, Natsu es un gran, no un gran un enorme mentiroso…

-Eso le molesto Natsu?-Porque Juvia hace preguntas tan tontas si ella sabe que él es el que le está mintiendo a Juvia…

-Claro que no, Juvia se veía muy dulce y tierna mientras me abrazaba, la verdad no me quería despegar de esa posición ya que me sentía muy bien contigo pero como ya era de dio tenía que hacer el desayuno para comer los dos, lo único difícil es que no te querías despegar de mi-Eso no es verdad Natsu es un mentiroso muy lindo…en que está pensando Juvia…

-Gracias Natsu, Juvia no quiere ser grosera pero cree que debemos desayunar ya-Porque Juvia no le dice sus verdades a Natsu, porque no se defiende Juvia y porque Juvia no puede dejar de ver a Natsu…

-Me parece bien Juvia, bien espero te guste-Juvia espera que la comida no sea tan mala, son unos huevos con jamón nada especial cualquier…que es esto está demasiado delicioso, Juvia no puede creer que unos simples huevos con jamón sepan tan deliciosos, como es que Natsu pueda hacer algo tan fantástico…

-Natsu esto esta delicioso, Juvia se pregunta de que esta hecho este huevito con jamón-Por favor dile a Juvia.

-Lo siento Juvia, secreto de la familia-Esta bien Juvia podrá comer más de esto después ahora Juvia tiene que vengarse por lo de la cita así que…

-Natsu, Juvia se pregunta si podríamos jugar "Poena" antes de irnos al gremio?-Acepta Natsu Juvia quiere ganarte y vengarse por esa linda cita…no por haberle robado su primera vez a Juvia, Juvia quería tener una cita con la persona que de verdad la quiera mucho no alguien que solo juegue con ella…

-Está bien Juvia solo acabemos de comer-Si cayo, ya verás Natsu como te castigara Juvia…

20 minutos después…

-Bien aquí vamos…1…2…3-Vomos Juvia deba ganar…

-Creo que gane Juvia mira Rey de tréboles-…

-No Natsu, Juvia gano con As de picas-Si Juvia gano con la mejor carta que le pudiera tocar, ahora veras Natsu tu castigo será demasiado duro, Juvia no te perdonara…

-Bien, cual es mi castigo Juvia?-Ahora si Natsu pagara.

-Es simple Natsu solo tienes que actuar como un pervertido de camino de tu casa al gremio y para que estés motivado, si no cumples ese reto antes de que llegamos al gremio en 20 minutos tendrás que comer la comida de Gajeel-kun, para asegurarse Juvia que no falles, ira contigo-Ahora si no podrá negarse, Natsu será lastimado en todo este recorrido porque los dos sabemos muy bien que la comida que hace Gajeel-kun es demasiadamente mala.

-Maldición!-Parece muy molesto Natsu esto será muy bueno.

15 minutos después ya casi llegando al gremio…

Que mala suerte en todo el recorrido hacia el gremio Juvia y Natsu no han encontrado a ninguna chica para que Natsu actué como un pervertido, bien de todos modos tiene otro castigo asegurado, pobrecito de Natsu se morirá por el sabor, bien parece Natsu se esta desesperando se ve con mucho miedo, ya se ve el gremio solo faltan como unos 5 minutos para que termine el lapso de tiempo Natsu perderá creo que Juvia se paso con su lindo Natsu…su QUE!...otra vez esos raros pensamientos Juvia, no eso está mal Juvia no debe tener esas ideas extrañas, así que respira ya saca esas tontas ideas…bien ahora que Juvia esta mejor solo debe ver a Natsu y…porque Natsu esta viéndome así, porque se ve tan serio y porque ve los pechos de Juvia…

-Perfecta!-Que acaba de decir Natsu?...porque se le está acercando a Juvia?

-Natsu?-Que está haciendo Natsu con Juvia?

-Tranquila, a ti también te va gustar-Como?...

-Como me gusta estas dos de aquí, son grandes y con muy buena forma, como me gustaría comérmelas-Natsu está tocando, no está adueñándose de las pompis de Juvia, como que grandes, no Natsu no las acaricies así, no te pegues al cuerpo de Juvia por favor Juvia no puede respirar normalmente, esto hace sentir a Juvia muy rara…

-También me fascina esta esbelta figura que me deja imaginar lo que podría hacer contigo en las noches-No no hagas eso Natsu, no te pongas atrás de mi y deslices sus manos sobre Juvia como si fuera suya, no le siga dando esos pequeños besos en el cuello a Juvia.

-Y no se diga de estos enormes y apetitos amigos tuyos, cada vez que los veo no puedo aguantar la tentación de tocarlos tenerlos entre mi manos para darles placer con mis dedos y mi boca-Los pechos de Juvia no…por favor no toque los pezones tampoco los acaricie…no los apriete no apriete los pezones de Juvia, esto es tan vergonzoso pero porque le está gustando tanto a Juvia ser tocada así por Natsu…

-Pero también lo que me fascina de ti Juvia son estos, lo carnosos y muy finos labios que a cada instante me llaman a para que los bese como nunca los e besado, para quitarle esa inocente ilusión de ser puros y comérmelos para que pidan por mas placer, para que solo supliquen por mi y por nadie mas-Porque Natsu esta tan cerca de Juvia, porque la está viendo fijamente a sus ojos y labios.

-Me estorba tu ropa, no me deja tenerte cerca de mi piel para poder hacerte sentir mujer como a ninguna otra, no me deja sentir el placer de poder tenerte para mi, quítate la ropa lentamente sin dejar de besarme, quítate la ropa para que pruebes el néctar del placer y solamente te quedes a mi lado, nunca más te puedas separar del enorme placer que solamente yo te daré y ningún hombre te pueda saciar en tu vida-Natsu porque estas cerca de los labios de Juvia, porque Juvia se acerca cada vez más, porque Juvia quiere hacer todo lo que Natsu le está pidiendo, porque Juvia no puede aguantar más tener su ropa puesta, Juvia quiere ahora los labios de Natsu…

-Bien llegamos Juvia-Que, a donde llego Juvia?

-Creo que ya no tendré que comerme la comida Gajeel!-Porque Natsu se separo de Juvia, porque está celebrando, que es eso…el gremio?...

-Perdón por eso Juvia pero eras la única chica que encontré y además no quería comer esos desechos a los que llama comida Gajeel-Que de que habla Natsu, si Natsu quería hacerle a Juvia algo muy pervertido porque se detu…el reto es por eso que Natsu actuó de esa forma con Juvia, Juvia no lo puede creer, Juvia está muy molesta, si muy, muy molesta y porque si Juvia está muy molesta le gusto tanto?...

**Normal POV:**

-No es culpa de Natsu, la verdadera culpa es de Juvia que le pidió ese reto-La peliazul no sabía porque le decía eso si realmente estaba molesta.

-Gracias Juvia, lo bueno es que nadie estaba para vernos, eso de verdad me daría mucha vergüenza-Dijo el pelirosa con un gran sonrojo.

-Si, Natsu tiene razón-Le dio la razón al pelirosa, pero eso no era verdad al parecer una chica si había visto el acto que había hecho el pelirosa con la chica de cabellera azul y mucho menos creerían quien era…

Los dos chicos entraron al fin al gremio para la suerte de los dos las únicas personas que estaban eran Gajeel, Lily, Mira y Levy que estaba comiendo junto con Gajeel muy lindos al parecer de Juvia, mientras que Natsu solo veía muy sonrojados a los dos, Natsu decidió ir a una mesa cercas de Gajeel y Levy, mientras por otro lado Juvia para no querer ser interrogada por Mira o Levy se puso en una mesa lo más alejado posible de ellas dos, por un buen rato Juvia estuvo tranquila pensando lo que le ocurría negando por completo que sentía algo por Natsu y mucho menos que eso que acaba de hacer Natsu con ella le haya agradado, en el momento que en que estaba más inmersa en sus pensamientos alguien la sorprendió de muy diferente forma con unas simples palabras…

-Parece que no fui la única que se divirtió anoche…-Una chica le dijo por detrás cerca de la oreja a la peliazul sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Kana-san!...-La peliazul al darse vuelta identifico quien era, rápidamente al voltear vio que era la chica de cabellera castaña con una sonrisa picara que le daba un mal presentimiento.

-Buenos días Juvia…sabes tú consejo de verdad funciono-Kana saludo y se sentó enfrente de Juvia para luego hablarle.

-Cual consejo?...Juvia no recuerda haber dicho algún consejo ayer-Estaba confundida porque no sabía a qué se refería la castaña.

-El que nos dijiste ayer a todas no recuerdas?-Ella afirmaba que Juvia si les había dado un consejo ayer.

-Juvia no lo recuerda-Aun seguía confundida.

-Cuando nos hablaste que no querías estar con alguien frio nunca más y querías intentar con alguien más cálido, me hiso pensar un rato después de que te fuiste a tu cita así que lo intente-Explico Kana, Juvia sentía un poco de felicidad al saber que algo que solamente lo había dicho para que no la molestaran mas realmente le funciono a una de su amigas y como a las demás chicas ella quería interrogarla para después pensar "vaya ironía".

-Enserio Kana-san, eso hace muy feliz a Juvia y si Juvia podría preguntar cómo le fue en su cita?-Rápidamente fue al grano al parecer también era como las demás chicas.

-Primero lo tuve que convencer de que viniera conmigo a divertirse para que dejara todo el enojo, después fuimos a comer algo y a beber un poco, como aun seguía muy molesto el bebió aun más que yo, creo que tomo lo doble, pero aun el estando borracho salimos a pasear al parque y estuvo muy cariñoso conmigo-La castaña le contaba todo con una sonrisa ya que al parecer disfruto mucho esa cita.

-Y como termino su cita Kana-san?-Quería saber todo respecto a la gran cita que tuvo Kana.

-No sé si realmente fue el termino pero como él no podía mantenerse de pie lo tuve que acompañar a su casa, cuando llegamos y lo pensaba acostar me jalo hacia él, cuando caí encima de él me empezó a besar con mucha pación, a cada segundo se intensificaban nuestros besos mas y mas, después de tanto placer que sentíamos los dos las ropas no estaban estorbando el me ayudo a quitarme todo y como no tenía mucha experiencia tardo un poco con mi sostén, el con facilidad se quito la ropa seguir con eso, claro que para los dos era la primera vez pero de verdad que es una bestia en la cama-Todo lo hablaba con una gran sonrisa y con lujo de detalle, Juvia solo al oír lo que Kana le contaba se puso 3 tonos diferentes de rojo.

-Kana-san hiso todo eso solo en la primera cita?-Pregunto sorprendida y sonrojada la peliazul.

-Sí, pero no soy la única verdad-Esto lo dijo viendo a Juvia con una sonrisa de picardía la cual confundió un poco a Juvia.

-A que te refieres Kana-san?-De verdad no tenía idea.

-No recuerdas esta mañana en el camino hacia el gremio como estabas con Natsu, parecía que lo disfrutaron mucho-Ella le dijo aun muy sonriente, cuando Juvia recordó lo que ocurrió ahí se puso otra vez roja ya que no sabía cómo poder explicar eso y mucho menos que lo disfruto.

-Ju...Juvia…no…-Juvia quería decir algo pero la interrumpió Kana.

-No hace falta que lo expliques Juvia será nuestro secreto-Le dijo Kana serrándole un ojo, Juvia no pudo hacer más que aceptarlo, ella pensaba como salir de ese embrollo pero entonces Kana…

-Como yo sé con quién te diviertes en las noches también es justo que yo te lo diga…-Acabando de decir eso Kana se le acerco a Juvia y…

-…QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-Es lo único que pudo decir a la impactante respuesta de quién era ese chico, lo bueno es que nadie le prestó atención excepto el pelirosa que la veía con una tierna sonrisa.

Con Natsu…

-Parece que se está divirtiendo Juvia, todo mi plan va muy bien pronto podrá divertirse y olvidarse de ese tonto hielito para siempre-Al decir hielito apareció el susodicho de la nada con una mirada de desesperación pidiendo ayuda, Natsu lo vio un instante y cuando quería decirle algo el mago de hielo lo interrumpió y…

-Natsu, necesito de tu ayuda!-El pelirosa se sorprendió que Grey no lo llamara por algún sobrenombre o lo insultara así que concluyo que de verdad era algo serio.

-Que ocurre Grey?-El pelirosa pregunto con el tono de seriedad adecuado que creyó conveniente.

-Esto es muy serio así que presta mucha atención, veras…-El pelirosa oía con mucho cuidado lo que el pelinegro le contaba tardo uno 8 minutos en decirle todo, el pelirosa solo pudo contestarle algo…

-Como demonios se te ocurre emborracharte e irte a la cama con una chica a la primera cita-Natsu regañaba ya que entendía muy bien ese tema gracias al libro que Juvia lo obligo a comprar.

-Y ese no es el mayor problema-Le decía un poco cabizbajo el pelinegro.

-Entonces cual es?-El pelirosa pensaba que ya nada lo podría sorprender.

-Ella es…es…es…Kana-Error eso sí que lo sorprendió, el pelirosa miraba hacia donde estaba Lana con Juvia y luego a Grey para solo decir una sola cosa…

-Espero sean muy felices-El se empezó a reír, para solo ver que Grey cada vez que miraba de reojo a Kana se sonrojaba y Kana le daba una sonrisa que le daba entender que el ya era solamente de ella…

2 horas después ya con todos los miembros del gremio en él y Juvia fue arrinconada por las chicas sin posibilidad de escapar, ella intentaba lo más posible de no hablar sobre lo que paso con Natsu respecto al beso y lo que hiso en la mañana, Kana había sido muy discreta al no decir nada de lo que ella hiso y lo que ella vio en esa misma mañana, al parecer ya era su "Mejor amiga", ella quería escapar pero aun estando en ese aprieto de reojo veía al pelirosa que estaba con el pelinegro, cuando la chica volteo por un segundo con las chicas los dos chicos se retiraron del lugar, Juvia lo negaba pero ella quería ir a ver a donde fueron o mejor dicho a donde fue Natsu, ella quería perseguirlo pero no podía escapar hasta que…

-Discúlpenos chicas pero Juvia y yo teníamos planes, así que nos vemos después-Kana tomo la mano de Juvia y se la llevo, Juvia se preguntaba porque Kana sabía lo que ella quería hacer…

-Kana-san?...-Ella aun estaba impresionada.

-Veamos a donde se fueron Nuestros chicos-Le contesto con una sonrisa traviesa, Juvia la vio un instante y también sonrió por que entendía a lo que se refería aunque ella no aceptara que Natsu es de ella.

**Juvia POV:**

Kana-san está preocupado por Grey-san, bueno también es de imaginarse pues lo que hicieron debería estar muy preocupada ya que es el chico de Kana-san, pero porque Juvia se está yendo con Kana-san, Juvia no tiene nada que ver con su Natsu…no! Juvia no puede pensar así de su hermoso y muy atractivo Natsu…ahora la mente de Juvia traiciona a Juvia, no Juvia no puede ver de esa manera a…quien es esa que esta con el Natsu de Juvia…

**Normal POV:**

-Hola chicos, se ven muy solitos les gustaría venir con nosotras a divertirnos?-Preguntaba una chica de cabellera roja mientras era acompañada de otra chica de cabellera verde.

-A divertirnos?-Pregunto el inocente lado de el pelirosa, Grey se dio cuenta rápidamente a que se refería la chica así que iba actuar el chico para no meterse en ningún problema.

-Tú también guapo quieres venir a divertirte conmigo?-La peliverde tomo el brazo del mago de hielo y le empezó a coquetear sacándolo de concentración.

-Veras que te va gustar…-La chica de cabellera roja se acerco a la cara del pelirosa y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cuando ella se despego un aura abrumadora y con sed de sangre apareció junto con dos chicas muy pero muy molestas.

-Lo siento chicas pero ellos ya están ocupados-Kana arrebato a Grey de la chica peliverde.

-Si disculpan a Juvia…-Juvia tomo a Natsu y se lo llevo lejos de todos ellos, solo Kana le dio una sonrisa de "así se hace amiga", caminaron como por unos 10 minutos en un enorme silencio hasta que Juvia decidió hablar.

-Natsu es un tonto!-Le dijo viéndolo a la cara queriendo llorar.

-Que…no, no, no, no llores Juvia, por favor no llores-El pelirosa le imploraba que no llorara.

-Si Natsu tiene Juvia porque tiene que aceptar los besos de otra chica-Juvia aun quería llorar pero…

-Perdóname Juvia, no volverá a suceder, te juro que nunca más pasara, por favor no llores mi linda Juvia-El chico estaba abrazando a Juvia con mucho cariño para que ella no llorara, ella sentía el calor de Natsu y se sentía muy querida, demasiado querida tanto que algo saldría de lo más profundo de ella.

**Juvia POV:**

-Juvia no le cree a Natsu-Porque Juvia quiere estar más tiempo en los brazos de Natsu.

-Hare cualquier cosa para que me creas-Natsu es muy tonto.

-Entonces para que Juvia se asegure de que Natsu no haga nada indecente, Juvia ira a vivir con Natsu de ahora en adelante-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE! Juvia no quería decir eso qué demonios está haciendo Juvia.

-Qué?...SIIIIIIIII!...vamos por tus cosas Juvia rápido!-Que?...Natsu lo acepto tan rápido, porque Juvia también está feliz.

-Si Natsu, vámonos…-El cuerpo de Juvia no le hace caso a Juvia…

**Normal POV:**

Los dos chicos fueron por las cosas de Juvia, tardaron unas 2 horas en poder transportar todas las cosas de la chica a la casa del pelirosa, cuando terminaron de llevar las cosas los dos se dispusieron a ordenar todas las cosas de Juvia junto con las de Natsu, en eso tardaron unos 50 minutos provocándoles hambre a los dos, Juvia le gano a Natsu en un piedra, papel o tijera y por eso ella se puso a cocinar para que los dos comieran, después de una rica comida Natsu le dijo a Juvia que ella se bañara primero para que el limpiara la cocina…Ya después de que Juvia acabara de bañarse le tocaba a Natsu el cual acepto rápido…

**Juvia POV:**

El cuerpo y mente de Juvia otra vez no le hace caso, por su culpa Juvia está metida en un enorme problema, ahora Juvia tendrá que vivir con Natsu, porque si Juvia sabe que no le gusta Natsu su cuerpo y mente la traicionan porque siempre pasa eso cuando se trata de Na…

-Que buen baño!-Na…Na…Na…Natsu..no…no…no…no trae…ro…ro..ROPA!

-NATSU! VE A PONERTE ROPA EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO!-Porque Juvia sigue viendo a Natsu, porque Juvia no cierra los ojos.

-AYE!-Porque Natsu solo traía puesta la toalla, Natsu es un tonto Juvia tendrá que enseñarlo a vivir con una dama, pero no se veía nada mal…Juvia debe de dejar en pensar en eso aunque sus músculos son muy excitantes…No Juvia NO!

**Normal POV:**

Los dos chicos ya se habían ido acostar, Juvia en la habitación de Natsu a petición del pelirosa y el estaba en la sala durmiendo muy pacíficamente, la que no podía dormirse era la chica ya que otro conflicto atravesaba por su mente…

-[Bien ahora Juvia puede dormir y no hacer nada imprudente ahora, solo tiene que cerrar sus ojos y descansar…que el cuerpo de Juvia jamás le hará caso nunca más]-Se decía mentalmente ya que ella estaba literalmente arriba del pelirosa que dormía muy cómodo.

-[Juvia solo tiene que detenerse, no debe avanzar más y debe alejarse de los labios…Juvia detente, detente no avances más…NO JUVIA DETENTE!]-En escasos 2 centímetros de los labios de Natsu al fin se pudo detener.

-[Por poco, Juvia casi comete otro tonto pero dulce error…no solamente un tonto error, bien ahora solamente Juvia tiene que alejarse de Natsu e irse a su…Natsu?...por que Natsu está…no, no, no!]-La chica que se había puesto feliz por haberse detenido antes d cometer una tontería ahora toda esa felicidad fue arrebatada por un simple acto del pelirosa, el chico había tomado las caderas de la chica y la había empujado hacia el provocando lo que ella quería evitar con toda su vida…ella otra vez estaba besando a Natsu pero esta vez es diferente ya que Natsu era el que la estaba besando, ella no podía hacer nada el muchacho seguía con el beso hasta que ella también empezó a corresponderle, ella estaba inmersa en el beso que no notaba nada de su entorno, cuando Juvia necesitaba aire se separo del chico con un enorme sonrojo en su cara, cuando ella quería intentar regañar a Natsu por lo que había provocado pero noto algo singular…el estaba dormido, al parecer Natsu era sonámbulo, cuando ella se percato de eso decidió irse de ahí para irse a dormir pero no podía ya que Natsu la tenia abrazada y no la dejaba ir, rendida tuvo que aceptar irse a dormir en esa misma posición…toda la noche Juvia tuvo sueños no muy inocentes con Natsu, para nada inocentes…

En la mañana…

-Juvia despierta-Un pelirosa intentaba despertar a la chica.

-Porque despiertan a Juvia?-Contesto la chica de cabellera azul que estaba feliz entre sus sueños.

-Es que si no me sueltas no podre hacer el desayuno-Le contesto el pelirosa, cuando ella oyó eso vio en la situación en la que estaba y decidió quitarse lo más rápido posible.

-Disculpa Natsu!...Juvia ira a cambiarse-Dicho esto ella se fue a cambiar de ropa, el chico solo miro por donde se fue la chica y solo pudo decir una cosa…

-Amo ese juego!-Con una enorme sonrisa para luego levantarse y arreglar la sala para ponerse a cocinar…

.

.

-Bien ahora sigue la última fase de mi plan…pero donde podría encontrar un buen chico para que salga con Juvia?-Se preguntaba un pelirosa mientras cocinaba, en ese instante entraba la chica de cabellera azul.

-Buenos días Natsu, perdona Juvia por lo de la mañana-La chica saludo y se disculpo.

-No te preocupes, oye Juvia te quería preguntar que si alguien te gusta¨-El chico no se andaba con rodeos lo cual le provoco una gran sorpresa y sonrojo en la chica.

-COMO!?-Ella no sabía que contestar.

-Sí, que si alguien te interesa-Aun seguía insistiendo, ella no le quería decir nada pero solo la presencia del pelirosa provoco otro efecto…

-SI, a Juvia le gusta un retundo tonto-Le contesto completamente roja, el chico al oír eso pensó que la última fase de su plan casi estaría completa pero por algún motivo no demostraba felicidad…

-Na..Natsu está quemando el desayuno!...Natsu despierte!-El pelirosa había encendido en llamas la comida que él estaba haciendo, Juvia intentaba despertarlo de su repentina ida pero no pudo así que uso su magia para apagar el fuego y al mismo tiempo despertar al chico.

-Qué? Cómo?...que ocurrió Juvia?-Pregunto sorprendido el pelirosa.

-Nada solo que Natsu se ve un poco mal, se siente bien Natsu?-Ella se veía un poco preocupada.

-Si Juvia, es solo que…no se me enfade-Contesto según lo que él sentía.

-Se enfado?...porque se enfado?-Se sentía curiosa la chica.

-No tengo idea solo que cuando me dijiste que te gustaba alguien empecé a encenderme-Cuando el pelirosa repitió que a Juvia le gustaba alguien se encendió por completo en furia y en llamas, ella noto algo peculiar.

-Aaaaaaaaaa, entonces está bien que te siga hablando del chico que le gusta a Juvia-Se encendió aun mas.

-Disculpa Juvia tengo que destruir una montaña podrías hacer el desayuno por favor, vengo en un instante-El chico salió disparado de su casa a la montaña más cercana dejando sola a Juvia muy sonriente.

-Natsu esta celoso de si mismo…no Juvia no le gusta Natsu…pero Natsu le gusta Juvia, esto será divertido…-La chica tenía algo entre manos para vengarse y quien sabe quedarse con el chico de una vez por todas….

-Juvia ama ese juego!-Termino empezando de nuevo el desayuno, pensando en algunos planes para el pelirosa y su repentino enamoramiento…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola gracias por leer…Como siempre acepto las criticas buenas y malas…El siguiente capítulo alguien se dará cuenta de que está enamorada o enamorado y algo con las chicas del gremio, espero les haya gustado lo de Kana….Bueno les agradezco y…SAYONARA!


End file.
